The Way of Us (XiuHan)
by Windboo
Summary: Inilah cara kami memperlihatkan kedekatan kami meskipun dengan cara yang lain. Drabble singkat yang diambil dari sebuah Fanacc... EXO FanFiction,, Luhan x Minseok here...


FF "The Way of Us" (Luhan x Minseok)

Rated: T (aman)

Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai

Warning: non-EYD, bahasa ngawur, acak-acakan :33

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terlihat beberapa orang tengah berlalu lalang didalam sebuah ruangan besar, salah satunya adalah grup terkenal EXO yang tengah berjalan kearah pintu keluar resort itu. Sang leader-Suho- tampak menghampiri sang manager.<p>

"Hyung, sepertinya kami tidak akan pulang cepat malam ini, kami ingin menikmati tempat ini dulu hyung" sang manager menoleh kearah Suho.

"Kau yakin? Bukan kah besok kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk konser tunggal kalian? Kalian bisa kelelahan" sang manager Im Hyunkyun menoleh kebelakang melihat anak-anak asuhnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Tidak hyung, hanya sebentar saja, lagipula kami ingin mengunjungi kolam renang yang ada disini"

"Baiklah, tapi kalian jangan lengah terhadap fans, manager hyung yang lain akan menemani kalian"

Suho pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan manager Hyunkyun. Suho langsung berlari kebelakang menghampiri member lain.

"Jja, manager hyung sudah mengijinkan kita, tapi hanya sebentar"

Member lain mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan Suho kecuali pemuda imut yang tengah berdiri disamping pemuda Beijing itu.

"Aku langsung pulang saja, Suho-ya" member lain menatap cepat kearah Minseok-pemuda tadi- sambil menautkan alis mereka meminta penjelasan hyung mereka itu.

"Kau yakin hyung?"

"Heum, aku lelah sekali"

"Baiklah hyung, kau bisa pulang dengan Hyunkyun hyung, dia sudah keluar ruangan"

Minseok mengangguk mendengar ucapan Suho. Saat Minseok hendak berjalan, suara Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku juga tidak ikut"

Setelahnya Luhan menarik pelan tangan Minseok dan pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan member yang tersisa dengan wajah cengo alias bingung -_-

.

.

.

"Luhan, kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka?" Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang memainkan ipodnya.

"Karena kau juga tidak ikut"

Minseok bingung mendengar ucapan Luhan. Minseok menatap lekat wajah Luhan dan dirinya tidak sadar jika Luhan juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tau kalau aku tampan" Luhan tersenyum kearah Minseok yang membuat Minseok sadar.

"Kau bodoh Luhan"

Luhan tertawa keras hingga suaranya menggema dikoridor resort itu.

"Jja, kita kesana sepertinya tempat itu menyenangkan" tanpa basa-basi Luhan langsung membawa Minseok kesebuah gedung besar yang ada di sekitar jalan kota ini.

Saat Luhan dan Minseok hendak masuk, mereka menoleh ternyata tempat ini tempat formal, Luhan dan Minseok menoleh kearah masing-masing.

"Kita tidak bisa masuk Minseok-ah, didalam mereka semua menggunakan pakaian formal"

Minseok mengangguk mendengar ucapan sedih dari Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu~, kita pulang saja" Luhan mengangguk dengan sesekali matanya menatap tempat tadi. Saat mereka tengah asik berjalan. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap nanar jalanan asing dibawahnya. Luhan yang sadar Minseok berhenti langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa Minseok-ah?"

"Kau tau jalan pulang Lu?"

Luhan menepuk jidat putihnya dengan keras sambil mengomel tidak jelas. Minseok yang memperhatikan Luhan hanya tertawa diam dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Kita akan pulang dengan bus, Lu. Tenang saja" Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Minseok. benar masih ada bus kenapa kau tidak berpikir kesana Lu, setidaknya kau tidak mengomel seperti orang gila. Itu isi pemikiran Luhan. -_-

Mereka berdiri disudut tempat pemberhentian bus, orang-orang tidak banyak, untung saja setidaknya mereka tidak susah payah tanda tangan sana-sini atau harus berlari menghindari fans-fans mereka, mengingat mereka tidak bersama manager hyung mereka. Setengah jam mereka menunggu namun bus belum juga datang.

"Aku tidak yakin setelah ini bus itu akan datang. Ayolah ini sudah larut malam. Bus mana yang aktif dijam-jam seperti ini, kecuali jika kita berthenti dihalte yang memang benar-benar banyak orang" Luhan mengomel disamping Minseok, sesekali mengusap tangannya yang sedikit dingin.

"Sabarlah Lu, mungkin sebentar lagi"

Luhan terdiam sama seperti Minseok. Suasana yang tadi rami karena suara Luhan kini sunyi, Luhan dan Minseok berdiam sambil sesekali tersenyum mendengar bunyi pesan dari masing-masing benda persegi milik mereka.

"Kau sudah berkerja keras, Lu~" Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok yang juga menoleh kearahnya. Luhan tersenyum. Luhan berbalik menghadap kesamping Minseok.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Lu~" Luhan berucap sama seperti Minseok, suara Luhan berubah mengikuti ritme suara imut Minseok. Minseok yang mendengarnya sedikit blushing dan menutup pipinya yang memerah.

"Jangan lakukan itu Luhan, kau membuat ku malu" Luhan tertawa senang karena menggoda Minseok. Luhan tidak menjawab, Luhan langsung berpaling dan tangan putihnya yang tidak lupa memeluk pinggang ramping Minseok. Minseok pun tambah malu dibuat Luhan.

Sesaat sebuah bus akhirnya berhenti didepan halte yang mereka tempati tadi. Luhan kembali tersenyum lalu menatap Minseok.

"Bisakah kita segera masuk? Aku sudah kedinginan" Minseok mengangguk lalu Luhan menuntun Minseok naik karena tangannya yang masih bertengger manis dipinggang Minseok.

"Badan mu hangat Min, aku ingin memelukmu"

"Yakk, jangan Lu. Ini tempat umum" suara dari Luhan dan Minseok tadi menjadi teman mereka berdua saat bus itu mulai berjalan. Sungguh manis jika diperhatikan secara nyata.

Lalu bus itu pun bergerak menjauh dari halte membawa para penumpang serta Luhan dan Minseok ketempat tujuan mereka.

.

**"Sesuatu yang dianggap biasa, akan membuahkan hasil yang bagus jika memang dibuat dengan segala cara yang bagus juga..."**

**"Luhan x Minseok/Xiumin"**

.

.

.


End file.
